To Fall In Love
by Messy Bun
Summary: To Fall In Love... would be wonderful. To Fall In Love... would be scary. To Fall In Love... would be an awfully big adventure. Well, you know, especially when you're falling in love with a dorky, cute human boy and a mysterious, hot werewolf man at the same time. That's definitely an adventure. Stiles/OC/Derek


_MINA POV_

Pulling my hair up into a messy bun with one hand as I brushed my teeth with the other, I made my way to my twin-sized bed. Plopping down on it, I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, groaning when I saw that nothing I liked to watch was on. Instead, I settled for the news. Don't judge, I like to know what's going on.

After hearing the end about some fire that had happened and putting my toothbrush up, they instantly started talking about the many killings that have occurred in Beacon Hills. A felt a shiver go down my spine. Beacon was just a town away from where I lived. Nothing would happen to me though. Right?

Shaking the thought from my head, I continued to watch.

They were all the same. A bashing to the head, slit throat, and then strangled. It seemed strange to me, but I didn't think too much about it.

Just as I was about to change the channel to something else, I heard the front door slam. Shocked for only a moment, I turned the TV and my lamp off before crawling under the covers. As something that sounded like a falling chair, I knew that my step-dad was drunk again. I prayed to God that he'd leave me alone tonight.

When I heard him coming up the stairs, I knew that I was out of luck. Clenching my eyes, I tried my best to act like I was asleep as he opened my door.

"Hey," his voice was hoarse and dry, "I saw your light on when I drove home. What the hell are you doing up so late, huh?!"

Knowing better than to pretend I was asleep now, I lied and said from under my blanket, "I was studying and lost track of time."

He grumbled something under his breath before slurring, "John told me to take good care of you if anything happened, but it's pretty," he then hiccupped, "hard to do with a good-for-nothing bitch like you."

I flinched at the harshness of his words and the mention of my long gone dad.

"I'm sorry." Apologizing seemed to be the only thing I could do anymore.

"I'm sorry," he mimicked in what I guessed was what I sounded like to him. "That's all you ever say." Nothing was said after that and I could hear him slamming my door shut before I breathed a sigh of relief. I was thankful he wasn't too drunk. Because he got angry when he was drunk. And the only thing he knew how to do when he was that drunk was hit and scream.

Relaxing, I was on the verge of sleep when I heard him stumbling downstairs.

"What the fuck are you doin' in my house!?" That was unexpected.

The loud, gurgled, scream was what sent me out of bed and under it facing my door, reaching for my phone in my bag. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing, it was just instinct.

With shaky hands, I messily dialed 911 and waited for what seemed like years for the dispatcher answered. "This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"There's someone in my house," I whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Please tell me your name and address, miss."

"M-Mina Cleawater," I stuttered into the phone, hearing a crash downstairs, "9879 Oak Drive."

"Okay, miss, help is on it's way. Please stay on the phone and remain calm," the lady said on the other end and I was shaking all over.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

'No!' I screamed mentally. 'Don't come upstairs!'

"Please hurry," I almost sobbed into the phone. I didn't even hear what she said next as my heart beat against my chest and my breath hitched.

Creaking, my door slowly made its way open. I felt like I would throw up and faint at the same time.

The only thing I could see was a pair of very tanned feet with the most _unnatural_ toenails I had seen in my life. They were solid black and thick, curling slightly to click against the wood floor. Why this person wasn't wearing shoes didn't even occur to me at the moment.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," a smooth voice purred and it took all I had not to cry. In fact, I can't believe I wasn't crying already.

I watched as the person walked around my bed until they were behind me and I couldn't see the feet anymore. Biting down on my lip hard, I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe I would wake up, that this was all some dream.

Dreams just became reality as a warm hand encircled around my ankle and pulled, ripping a shrill scream from my throat. The phone was left under the bed and I heard a 'hello?' before I was spun to lay on my back before my attacker pulled me up harshly.

"P-please! Don't h-hurt me-e! I'll- I'll do anything you want!" I screamed, trying to push against what I soon realized was a _very_ strong woman. Opening my eyes enough to see her smirk, I instantly closed them again in fear.

"I'll keep that in mind," was all I heard before my head was swung down to hit my desk, seeing flashing read and blue lights outside my window, and I blacked out.

* * *

"You know I wouldn't ask this of you if I had any other choice," I heard a voice and I lifted my head groggily, instantly regretting it when a sharp pain erupted in my forehead. "But she doesn't have anywhere else to go and I don't have enough room at my place."

The voice sounded familiar. Uncle Sam, maybe? But why would he be hear? I still couldn't force my eyes open, the pain too intense.

I heard a sigh before, "Alright, I'll take her in. I just don't know if she would be okay living with a young boy, much less _my_ boy," the man I didn't recognize said a little jokingly.

_"Living with?"_ Curiosity getting the best of me, I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was in the back seat of a car. Wait- what kind of car has a metal fence looking thing seperating the front-

What the hell? What was I doing in the back of a cop car?! Sitting up with a jolt, I hit my head on the roof of it and cried out, bringing a hand to rub the spot. The talking outside instantly ceased and I looked to see two men staring at me in surprise, one of them being my uncle.

Hurriedly, said man opening the door, he held out a hand which I took and got out. "What happened?" I asked, my voice raspy and my throat hurting.

The other man looked worried. "You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head, trying to think, it only resulting in a massive pounding in my skull.

"You and your step-dad were attacked Mina. You called the police just in time," Uncle Sam said.

"What?" I asked, holding my aching head. "Where's Bill then?" I forced myself to ask about my step-dad even though I could care less.

The two men looked at each other, hesitating, before Sam softly replied, "He... he didn't make it."

I looked at him, shocked. "What?" I croaked. He was gone? Gone for good? No more beatings? I wanted to laugh in joy but I knew that would make me look insane so I held it in. Instead I mouth an 'oh' looking at my feet.

"I'm so sorry, Mina," Uncle Sam said, giving me a warm hug which I returned with a shake of my head.

"Where will I stay?" I asked, my head swimming with all sorts of thoughts.

The other man joined in, "You'll be staying with me until we can find more suitable arrangements and you regain your memory." I nodded in silent understanding. "In the meantime, we should get you to my place and get some rest."

I didn't ask why I couldn't stay with my uncle instead since I had heard the reasoning already.

"You'll be safe there, I promise," Sam said, kissing my temple in a fatherly way which made me smile. "This here is the best sheriff in the state of California." The man chuckled in reply and gave me a kind-hearted smile that reminded me a lot of my dad.

After saying goodbye to my uncle, I was lead to the sheriff's car. "Normally people aren't allowed in the front seat, but you'll be the exception," he smiled at me warmly as he opened the door for me. I thanked him and got in, my head still pounding making me want to sleep.

Soon we were on the road and I noticed that I didn't see anything I recognized. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh! This is Beacon Hills. Sorry, I had forgotten that you weren't from here." I shook my head as if saying that it was alright.

"I'm James Stilinski by the way, but you can just call me James."

"You probably already know this, but I'm Mina Clearwater," I said a little shyly. He nodded with a small chuckle.

I was silent before he started telling me about how he would be gone most of the time because of all the murder cases lately, but I'd be safe.

Oh, and also he had a son.

He seemed almost hesitant to tell me that, but I shrugged it off, realized that he was more anxious than I was leaving a teenage _girl_ at home with a teenage _boy_.

Then he proceeded to tell me about how Stiles isn't exactly... normal which made me laugh. I knew he nticed that I was taking my step-dad's death better than I should have but he didn't say anything which I was very happy and relieved about. Telling someone that your guardian had been abusing you for 7 years and you were happy about them being gone wasn't exactly an easy thing to tell people.

Sooner than I thought we would, he pulled up into a driveway and killed the engine. It was a small two-story house that seemed comfrtable and nice. I got out of the car just as James did and ignored the searing pain that I had forgotten about in my head.

I followed him up the steps to the door and waited for him to unlock the door and walk inside. It looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did outside and I looked around for a moment before stepping inside even further so he could shut the door.

Yelling in a loud voice that made me jump, he exclaimed, "Stiles, get your butt down here!"

Stiles? What's a Stiles?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the "James Stilinski" thingie. I don't know Stiles' dad's real name, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 2 Preview**

_My hair wet against my neck, I rushed to Stiles' room, careful not to trip over myself. Hearing an agonized scream from just inside his room, I whipped the door open._

_"Stiles, are you o- AHHHH!" I screamed, backing up until my back hit the wall outside of the room._

_There in front of me were three guys and Stiles. Which would've been perfectly normal. Except the one on the ground was covered in what I knew to be blood and all three of the guys that weren't Stiles were covered in hair and had unnatural, glowing eyes..._


End file.
